


Feral Wolf

by out_of_nowhere



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt No Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Rhett doesn't realize he was bit by a werewolf. He starts turning and recognizes Link as his mate. Link is completely unprepared and while he had never considered Rhett as more than a friend, he chooses not to fight Rhett during his claiming.May become multiple chapters, but the first chapter can definitely be read as a single shot.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Feral Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely dubious consent. Link allows the "sex" to happen, but in large part because he doesn't want Rhett turning and causing him serious injury or death.

  
  


Rhett didn't feel well. He was dizzy, nauseous, and sweating profusely. He had felt fine all day, but as soon as he stepped outside after his evening economics class, whatever this was hit him. He had staggered home to the house that he shared with Link, a short walk from campus. Now just wanted to find some water and crawl in bed. If he was lucky, Link would be home and would take care of him.

"Link?" he called out, feeling weaker and starting to become disoriented. 

"Rhett? That you?" Link called back, stepping out of his room. When he saw Rhett stumble and all but fall into the wall, he gasped and rushed to Rhett's side. "Hey man, you okay?"

When Link placed his arms around Rhett's shoulder to offer him support, Rhett was overwhelmed by this... _ scent. _ It was floral but musky, like flowers growing in dirt after a rain. It was stirring something within Rhett, and he turned his head to take a big sniff of Link's neck. It made Rhett feel happy and safe and something else he couldn't place yet.

Chuckling nervously, Link tried to guide Rhett to his bedroom. "Thought you were in class, brother. What'd you do, skip to go out drinking?"

Rhett's head was foggy. He didn't understand what was going on, he just knew that he needed more of Link, his scent and touch, and that he didn't like Link calling him "brother." He growled and nipped at Link's neck in reprimand. "Not brother."

Taken aback by Rhett's actions, Link examined Rhett more closely. Now Link noticed that Rhett’s skin was pale and clammy, he had slight tremors shooting through his body, and most telling was his eyes and how his pupils were starting to turn red like when the light catches them wrong in a photograph. Link gasped in shock, and maybe a little fear. "Rhett, you...haven't been bitten lately, have you?"

Werewolves weren't necessarily a  _ common  _ thing, as far as people knew, but they definitely existed. In elementary school, lycanthrope lore was taught to everyone. After that, unless you knew a werewolf or took a specialized course in college, that was the extent of most people's werewolf knowledge. Link had always been fascinated by them, though, and had done additional reading on his own growing up. He had never planned on putting that knowledge to such personal use. 

Rhett tried to push through the fog in his head to understand Link's question. "Bit...bitten?"

Link nodded, nervous and not sure that he really wanted Rhett's answer. "Y-you're acting like you were bit by a werewolf."

Rhett tried to remember, he really did, but his brain wasn't cooperating. It was like someone else was trying to take over and control his actions. "Dog," he mumbled. "Stray outside the cafeteria. But just-just a dog."

That wasn't what Link had wanted to hear. "I don't think that was 'just a dog,' buddy."

Suddenly Rhett was furious. Link, the source of the smell that he couldn't get enough of kept calling him "brother" and "buddy." Didn't he realize? Rhett was confused about why Link couldn't sense that they were meant to be more than friends. Couldn't Link smell him like he smelled Link? 

They had finally made it to Rhett's room when Link found himself shoved against the wall and with Rhett's nose buried in his neck. He could just make out Rhett growling and muttering.  _ "Mate, mine, not brother," _ were a few of the phrases Link could make out between Rhett's growls and snarls.

Link wasn't sure what to do. He knew that werewolf matings, if the chosen mate was still human, didn't always end well. He couldn't say that he  _ wanted _ to be Rhett's mate, especially not under these circumstances, but he also knew that if he fought Rhett that the likelihood of him being accidentally, but permanently injured or killed were much higher. He didn't like the options in his current situation, if Rhett really had decided that he was his mate.

Suddenly, Rhett grabbed Link's arm and dragged him to the bed. He pushed Link face down over the edge, making him fall to his knees. Rhett was draped across Link's back in an instant. Rough hands shoved Link's shirt up and over his head before he could get his bearings again. 

"Rhett, stop. Please," Link tried, catching on to the fact that Rhett didn't want him calling him any of the nicknames he normally went with. "You don't want me, you were just bitten. It's the wolf trying to take over. I-I'm not your mate."

Rhett snarled, grabbing firmly onto Link's hips and latching his teeth into Link's shoulder. "Mine," he growled, not releasing his hold on Link. 

Hands grabbing onto Rhett's bedding, Link was trying not to panic. Rhett's hands were roaming over Link's bare skin now, scratching and pinching as Link tried to decide his next course of action. When Rhett's hand found the snap on Link's pants, Link dropped his head onto the bed. He knew the only two real options were to give in and hope Rhett could recognize who he was enough to be gentle, or fight, definitely get hurt, and probably still get raped.

With a stuttering breath Link raised his head up. "O-Okay, Rhett. I'm y-yours," he agreed, not completely able to keep control of his voice. "Just…try to be gentle?"

By then Rhett had gotten Link's pants undone and shoved them down to Link's knees, making him grunt at the roughness. "Easy, Rhett," he pleaded. "I'm not going anywhere."

Rhett let out a pleased whine and let go of Link's shoulder, licking gently to sooth the battered skin. For half a second, Link started to relax, but then Rhett was back at his neck, biting and sucking hard. He didn't  _ think _ Rhett was drawing blood, but regardless his neck would be a canvas of dark hickeys and black and blue bruises the next day, he was sure.

Resigned to the situation, Link still couldn't help locking up when he felt Rhett's length gliding through his crack and searching for his hole.

"Wait!" he yelled out, startling Rhett. Fortunately, he knew Rhett kept a bottle of lotion under his pillow. He wasn't sure that Rhett was with it enough to properly prep him, but hopefully at least some lubrication would keep his ass from being literally ripped apart. "Pl-please, use this," he said, handing Rhett the bottle over his shoulder. 

With a grunt, Rhett took the bottle and squeezed it between Link's cheeks. It was cold and made Link jump, but he did his best to relax, knowing this was all the aid he was going to get. He heard Rhett working a slick hand over himself and he relaxed the slightest bit more. He could do this. He had put his fingers inside himself while masturbating and liked it well enough. He had never been with a man, though, and Rhett was  _ much _ thicker than a couple fingers. But he loved Rhett. Not like  _ that, _ but apparently Rhett's newfound wolf had chosen him. He could live with that if he needed to. He just had to survive their mating.

While lost in his head, Rhett had lined himself up with Link's hole and started to press forward. As soon as the head was in, Link gasped loudly. Rhett was huge. Obviously, Rhett was not only a grower, but a shower, and he seemed determined to fill Link up in one thrust. 

Once fully seated inside Link, Rhett stilled and pressed his forehead to Link's back. "Mine. My mate." Rhett's voice was rough and feral, Link barely recognized it. 

Link choked back a sob and nodded. It hurt  _ so bad. _ He was stretched beyond anything he had previously imagined, but Rhett was giving him a moment to adjust and he was doing his best to take it. Too soon, Rhett was pulling back out until just the tip of his cock was teasing at Link's rim, then Rhett thrust forward again. This time there was no hesitation before Rhett set up a harsh, punishing pace.

It was all Link could do to bite back his cries. As it was, he couldn't stop the tears streaming down his face. But he didn't want to anger Rhett by making him think that he was rejecting him. Link knew in the morning that Rhett would probably be appalled to hear how he had forced himself on Link. It was a small comfort now, while Rhett was pounding his ass in two, but it was all Link had to hold onto. 

Just as Link was starting to go numb from the pain, he felt something pulling at his rim as Rhett continued thrusting in and out of him. He was momentarily confused, but then remembered. A knot. Not all werewolves had them, but true "breeders" did. Now Link really wanted to panic. If Rhett tried to push it in after it inflated, or pull out for one last thrust, he could still be ripped apart. 

"Rhett," he groaned, trying to make it sound like it was from pleasure and not the excruciating pain he was in. "Your knot. Come on, slow down."

Reaching back for Rhett's hip earned him a growl, but once Rhett realized Link wasn't pushing him away, he settled down and let Link pull him close. Rhett was still thrusting hard into Link, but he wasn't pulling out as far, so at least his knot wasn’t threatening to tear Link anymore. He could still feel it growing inside him, though. Link had been completely unaroused the entire time, too overwhelmed by pain and nerves to get hard even if he wanted to. 

But now, with Rhett's knot growing, Link was being hit by a new sensation. The shear size of Rhett's knot meant that it was soon rubbing against his prostate with every thrust. Link’s dick didn't do more than twitch at the sensation, but he imagined that under different circumstances, with Rhett being gentle, he could probably grow to enjoy the stimulation. 

Then Rhett's knot was fully expanding and Link's mouth widened in a silent scream. Link figured it had to be the size of a baseball, and now it was stuck in his ass. Rhett's thrusts slowed down and he could feel Rhett starting to release inside him, hot, wet, and so much of it. Link was panting harshly, trying to recover from the ordeal. The pain, the emotions, just everything. 

As Rhett also came down from his manic need to claim, settled now that he had tied to his mate, he was practically purring and almost snuggling into Link's back. Unfortunately, with how Link was halfway on the bed, half on the floor, it made breathing a little difficult. "Rhett," he squeaked out, "Heavy."

With a grunt, Rhett wrapped an arm around Link's waist, another around his chest, and lifted him up, quickly spinning them around and pulling Link back with him onto the bed. The movement made Rhett's knot tug at Link's rim, and he couldn't hold back a whimper. 

"Sorry," Rhett whispered, snuffling Link's hair and starting to sound more like himself again. "Sleep."

A moment later Rhett was already snoring. Biting his fist to hold back the sounds, Link let his tears fall once more. He had no idea how they were going to deal with this in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do have an idea to make this a multi chapter with Rhett learning to control his new wolf and Link learning to love Rhett as more than a friend if there was interest.


End file.
